Titans Together!
by AwesomeGal0987
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and the Teen Titans Join forces to find and eliminate newly discovered black z rays! I took some creative liberties but all characters already exist and I do not own them. This is my first fanfic, hope you guys enjoy! Feel free to like an comment!
1. Chapter 1: introductions

**Chapter 1: Something More**

It was an average day in New Townsville. The sun was out, the birds were singing, and school was almost over for the summer.

"One last day, come on, hurry up already!" Said Blossom, a ginger girl wearing a pink outfit and sporting a red bow in her hair.

The school day had just begun and Blossom was already hoping the get the call. The girl sitting next to her, however, loved the fun activities.

"But Blossom, the last day is the best day!" Said the cheery blond girl with pigtails wearing a blue jacket.

"Yeah, Bubbles is right!" Said a girl wearing a green hat and had short black hair.

"Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, can you please lower your voices?." Said the math teacher.

"Yes ma'am." they said in unison.

Meanwhile, in Jump City…

"Titans Go!". Were the words that were heard before multiple smashing and blasting noises. A team of what seemed to be teenagers was fighting a large grey, rock monster. A spiky haired boy with a bright costume kicked the monster in the face.

"It's over Cinderblock." He says as he goes for another kick.

"Robin! Look out!" Said someone who seemed to be half robot.

Cinderblock then slammed Robin hard into the ground. This made the flying, tan, red-haired girl very upset. Her eyes started to glow green and she then shot lasers at the rock beast.

"Thanks Starfire." Said Robin after getting up.

Then a green T-Rex hit Cinderblock with it's tail. After that, a car surrounded in a shadow was thrown at him. Cinderblock then fell unconscious.

"Good work team." Said Robin "Cyborg, make sure he doesn't go anywhere." He turned toward a green boy in a purple and black suit, "Beast Boy, you and Raven look around and make sure everything's in order." He said pointing at a Grey girl in a blue cloak in which the hood blocked her face.

"Yes sir!" Said Beast Boy doing a goofy salute, then walking off.

Starfire walks up to Robin "what's wrong Robin?"

Robin responds "something isn't right, Star. Cinderblock had no reason to be rampaging through the streets. It doesn't add up."

"I'm sure we will figure it out", she says back, "But until then, let's go home."

Back in New Townsville…

The three girls are eating peacefully at lunch until they hear a beeping from their belts. They immediately drop their food and run to the roof. They then start to transform into matching outfits (but the colors are different).

"Powerpuff Girls Z!" They yell in unison. They then fly up and toward the city.

Blossom takes out a communicator and a man's face appears on screen. "What's up Professor?" She asks

"You wouldn't believe it, but there is another Powerpuff Girl!" Professor Utonium replies back.

"What!" The three girls say together.

"She is in the park, hurry girls" he says.

The girls head to the park and look around. Sure enough, there is a girl in the same outfit but it is purple. She has brown hair and a large pony tail. The girls walk up to her, Buttercup confronts her.

"Who are you supposed to be?" She asks

The girl looks at her and responds shyly, "Um…I-I'm Bunny."

Bubbles then bursts out, "She's in our class! She likes to write, and she is very quiet. I love your poetry!"

"Thanks." Bunny responds quietly.

"So Bunny, wanna come with us?" Asks Blossom. She nods, and they pick her up and fly her to the lab.

Later…

"Interesting, it seem the rays that were traveling through space and time were multiplied, and landed back here". Says the professor.

"Like they were reflected?" Asked his son Kenny.

"Precisely." the professor responds.

Blossom turns to Bunny "Now you can be one of us!

"I don't think so." She replies

"Come on, haven't you ever wanted to be something more?" Blossom ask.

She thinks for a moment the replies, "I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2: the Meeting

**Hi, I'm going to try to post more often. Thanks for your support and continuation is on the way, here is a small filler to keep you sane till the real action.**

The Titans Tower…

Beast Boy walks into the living room. "Hey anybody see Robin?" He asked the other Titans.

Cyborg turns to him with a stern look. "He's in the evidence room, you may not want to mess with him. He is still trying to figure out why Cinderblock attacked the city." He turns back to play his game. Beast Boy sits next to him and grabs a controller.

The Evidence Room…

"It doesn't make sense! I've been through everything 6 times!" Robin slams his foot into a table. He then proceeds to calm down, "There has to be an unknown factor, something that willed Cinderblock. Question is, what is it?"

New Townsville…

The four girls are walking down the street enjoying each others company. Bunny had caught on to their everyday lives quite quickly, so it had been no problem to adjust.

"Wow Bunny, your so cool!" Bubbles announces out of nowhere.

Buttercup then complies saying "Yeah! You've helped us beat Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and the Gang Green Gang and it's not even Lunch yet!

Bunny, being the shy girl she is, simply nods.

Blossom quickly says, "Don't worry Bunny, someday, we'll crack you open into a social butterfly!"

All 3 girls look at her with confused faces. Luckily for Blossom, the communicator went off.

"Hello?" The girls said.

"Girls, we've found the source of a massive Black Z Ray disturbance!" Says the Professor.

"Don't worry professor, we got it! Where is it?" Buttercup responds.

The Professor looks at them with a happy look. "America!"

The girls jumped up and down. "I've always wanted to go to America!" Bubbles yells. The others felt the same way. They all ran back to there homes and pack there things. Later that night, after they went back to the lab, they showed up at the airport to board a flight using the tickets the professor had given them. They said there goodbyes and went on their way.

The plane land by morning and they walked out. "Wow, America! It's so big!" Bunny said in disbelief. Bubbles agrees and look at a map the Professor gave her, "It says that we are in Jump City. I wonder if there are any hotels here."

They walk around the city to see the sites until they get to a large body of water. Buttercup squints her eyes and asks "Does that island have a giant 'T' on it?" Blossom looks over and gets wide eyed.

"It's the Titan's Tower! Home of the Teen Titans! We should go!" She says excitedly.

Bubbles responds, "Well, we are teen super heroes."

"Yeah, and Robin is sooo dreamy." Blossom adds.

"Fine." Buttercup complies. They fly over to the island. Blossom goes for the doorbell. She rings it and Beast Boy answers.

"Uuuh." He says, confused. He reacts quickly afterward saying, "Hello ladies." Bubbles laughs and Beast Boy smiles, "you think I'm funny?" He asks.

"Of Course!" Bubbles Responds. He lets them in and introduces them to the Titans (except for Robin, who is otherwise occupied).

"I am glad to meet you all, please, stay here! We have plenty of room!" Starfire offers. The Powerpuff Girls agree and do a group high five.

**Sorry it was so short, I'm going to make them longer but I was busy. Now I'm good so I got my head in the game. From now on, they should be posted quicker and written longer. I may have one up by next week! Until then, thank you, and see ya later! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Problems

Chapter 3

A couple days passed by. The Titans did research while the Powerpuff Girls sat around goofing off (which they considered hard work).

Robin walks up to the girls (this is the first time he spared them a passing glance) and says "So tell us about these 'black Z rays' you were mentioning earlier."

The statement was directed at Blossom, but she was so captivated in the dreaminess of Robin that Buttercup had to answer for her. "They are evil rays that different things can absorb and become bad guys." She explains "We have White Z Rays, that made us superheroes, and we can detect the Black Z Rays."

Robin starts to think. "Could they make someone full of rage and dangerous?" He asks.

Bubbles smiles and responds "That can only happen if the person who got hit was already evil! It's happened to us only once." Thinking back at their final battle with HIM.

Robin nods and turns back to Teen Titans. They had already caught on. "Cinderblock must have been hit by the Black Z Rays, we have to contain him so the Powerpuff Girls can use Professor Utonium's machine." He stated.

They were going to head out when, all of a sudden, the alarm rang and the lights went out.

"Somebody's in the tower. The emergency shut down just initiated" Cyborg yelled.

"Okay, Titans, spread out and find whoever is here. Raven, go start the back-up power." Robin commanded. She nodded. The Titans all spread and ran out the room.

Raven and Bunny went to the basement. Cyborg went to the workout room along with Buttercup. Beast Boy went with Bubbles to the Titans' rooms. Starfire and Blossom went to the infirmary while Robin went straight to the evidence locker.

…

Beast Boy was leading the walk down the halls, at least, that's what he would have liked to believe. He was, in fact, hiding behind Bubbles as she walked along merrily. After a while of her cheerful humming, he asked, "Okay, I give up. How on Earth are you not scared?"

Bubbles chuckled. "That's easy! My house is haunted, so things like this happen all the time!"

Hearing this made Beast Boy almost faint. He then perked his ears up. "Wait, I hear something." He told her. They stopped and looked around, waiting on something to happen. A rock then lands at Beast Boy's feet.

"Show yourself!" He yelled. Finally a young blond girl wearing a black shirt and cargo shorts walked out of the shadows. She wore goggles on her head and mountain climbing gloves.

Beast Boy knew who she was all to well. "Terra?" He asked in disbelief. The last time he had seen her, she didn't even remember him. Now here she was, just like she was a Titan again. He felt a mixture of emotions, from happiness to anger. Even heart-brokenness.

"Beast Boy…" she didn't know what else to say. She broke their trust and then saved their lives. After she got free, she lost her memory, eventually regaining it.

Bubbles looks at them with a puzzled look on her face. "I'm just gonna leave you two to sort this out." she says walking back.

After she is out of sight, Beast Boy then proceeds in a loud, confused voice. "What happened?!" he asked her.

She looked at him with care. Then she said "I know I messed up, but I came back to ask for a second chance."

"Come on", Beast Boy says, "the power should be back on soon."

15 minutes later, in the living room…

"You guys find anything? Where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked the team.

Cyborg looks around for him and then says "None of us found anything."

The Powerpuff Girls were in the corner talking about how cool the Titans' Tower was.

"Hey Bubbles, you were with Beast Boy." Robin directs at her "Know what might have happen to him?"

Bubbles got her puzzled look once again and responded. "He was talking to some blonde-haired girl"

Blossom laughs. "That's you Bubbles!" She says comically.

"No Blossom, she was dressed like some kind of mountain climber."

Then, as if on cue, Beast Boy walks in, immediately followed by the girl.

The titans all get wide-eyed, as if they had seen a ghost.

"Terra?" Cyborg asks like Beast Boy had before.

Robin looks at her with astonishment as he walks up. He then smiles.

"It's good to have you back." He puts out his hand for a handshake. She shakes it (almost crushing it in the process).

Starfire then flys over and hugs her, this time, almost crushing her. "Oh friend, I am glad you have returned! Please tell us your story of how you escaped out of the rock!"

"Uuuh weeell." Terra responds.

"Sorry to break the reunion, but don't we have an angry stone monster to catch?" Raven asks rhetorically.

Robin nods "Raven's right… you know," he looks back at Terra "we could use your help."

She smiles "Leave it to me."

Downtown Jump City, 5 mins. Later…

Cinderblock rampages through the city. Unfortunately, he had gotten much larger and had grown spikes all over him somehow. He now carry a spiked ball and chain.

The Titans ran up to Cinderblock. He looked at them and roared. The Powerpuff Girls were officially scared out of there minds and Beast Boy regretted not calling in sick.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as the Teen Titans went in a formation that they had rehearsed against the monster. Terra was the first up there, thinking she could control him like she used to, she held her hands up. Nothing happened. Before she could recollect on what just had happened, Cinderblock hit her out of his way.

Cyborg looked at where Cinderblock was running. "He's heading for the warehouse!" he informed the others. The Powerpuff Girls were the first to head there. The Titans followed closely behind.

Cinderblock was demolishing the warehouse. The teamed looked closely, wondering what he was looking for. Then, Cinderblock quickly took a container and jumped away. When the Titans finally had time to react, he was gone.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm trying to make these longer but I've been so busy! Thanks for the positive reviews and I'm gonna try to make this awesome for you!**


End file.
